christopher_robinfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Robin (film)
Christopher Robin is a 2018 American fantasy adventure film directed by Marc Forster, with a screenplay written by Tom McCarthy, Alex Ross Perry, and Allison Schroeder. The film is based on A. A. Milne's book Winnie-the-Pooh, and to a larger extent of the Disney franchise of same name. The film stars Ewan McGregor as the titular character alongside Hayley Atwell, as well as the voices of Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett. The plot follows Christopher Robin as he has grown up and lost his sense of imagination, only to be reunited with his old stuffed bear friend, Winnie-the-Pooh. Christopher Robin had its premiere in Burbank, California on July 30, 2018. Released in the United States on August 3, 2018, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Christopher Robin, the little boy from the Winnie-the-Pooh stories, is now all-grown-up and has lost all sense of imagination. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger to rescue Christopher Robin to help him find it once again. Cast * Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin * Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin * Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin * Mark Gatiss as Giles Winslow * Oliver Ford Davies as Old Man Winslow * Ronke Adekoluejo as Katherine Dane * Adrian Scarborough as Hal Gallsworthy * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Ralph Butterworth * Ken Nwosu as Paul Hastings * John Dagleish as Matthew Leadbetter * Amanda Lawrence as Joan MacMillan * Orton O'Brien as Young Christopher Robin * Katy Carmichael as Christopher's Mother * Tristan Sturrock as Christopher's Father * Jasmine-Simone Charles as Little Girl * Paul Chahidi as Cecil Hungerford * Matt Gavan as Snooty Gentleman * Gareth Mason as Balloon Vendor * Summer Brooks as Balloon Holder * Amrou Al-Kadhi as Nemir Azizi (London Ticket Attendant) * Zain Falzon as Boy in Stroller * Rainy Milo as Boy's Mother * Michael Jenn as London Train Conductor * Souad Faress as Wealthy Woman * Alan Clark as Sussex Train Attendant * Chris Pratt as Sussex Train Porter * Harriet Leitch as Tea Server * Vera Chok as Margaret King (Train Passenger 1) * Claire Redcliffe as Boarding School Teacher * Elsa Minell Solak as Madeline 3 Years Old * Matt Berry as Policeman Bobby * Simon Farnaby as Taxi Driver * Matthew Earley as Truck Driver * Mackenzie Crook as Newspaper Seller * Vivien Bridson as Old Winslow's Secretary * Narinder Samra as Milkman * Oliver Payne as Milk Delivery Boy * David Hartley as Man on Bus * Clara McGregor as Girl in Aircraft Design Office * Raj Ghatak as Neel Chawla (Barrel Mover) * Jim Cummings as Voice of Winnie the Pooh (voice) * Brad Garrett as Voice of Eeyore (voice) * Nick Mohammed as Voice of Piglet (voice) * Jim Cummings as Voice of Tigger (voice) * Peter Capaldi as Voice of Rabbit (voice) * Sophie Okonedo as Voice of Kanga (voice) * Sara Sheen as Voice of Roo (voice) * Toby Jones as Voice of Owl (voice) Uncredited Cast * Shola Adewusi as Rosemary Hopwood * Peter Singh as Ravi Patel Production Development On April 2, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios announced that a live-action adaptation based on the characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise was in development which would take a similar pattern to 2010's Alice in Wonderland, 2014's Maleficent, and 2015's Cinderella. Alex Ross Perry was hired to write the script and Brigham Taylor hired to produce the film, about an adult Christopher Robin returning to the Hundred Acre Wood to spend time with Winnie the Pooh and all the rest. On November 18, 2016, it was reported that the studio had hired Marc Forster to direct the film, titled Christopher Robin, and the project would have "strong elements of magical realism as it seeks to tell an emotional journey with heartwarming adventure." On March 1, 2017, Tom McCarthy was hired to rewrite the existing screenplay. Casting On April 26, 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character while Allison Schroeder was recruited to do additional work on the script. On June 22, 2017, it was revealed that Gemma Arterton had been in negotiations to portray the wife of the title character but, ultimately, she passed on the role. In August and September 2017, Hayley Atwell and Mark Gatiss were cast as Evelyn, Christopher Robin's wife and Giles Winslow, Christopher Robin's boss, while Brad Garrett and Nick Mohammed were cast as Eeyore and Piglet with Jim Cummings reprising his role as Winnie the Pooh. In January 2018, Chris O'Dowd, Peter Capaldi, Sophie Okonedo and Toby Jones were cast as Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga and Owl respectively. Gallery Posters Christopher Robin Teaser Poster.jpg|A teaser poster for Christopher Robin. Category:Content